


假日

by Reve_13



Series: 翻譯系列 [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 過著腥風血雨的日子，米海爾覺得是時候和飛龍旅行休息一下了。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 翻譯系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675561
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957846) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



那是他們在一起後的第一個聖誕節。地下社會不是心腸軟的人可以生存下來的，作為地下的帝王則更加難。欲戴皇冠，必承其重。

白蛇的首領坐在辦公室內，閱讀部下交上來的報告。錢嘛，也不是光坐著就能掙到的，販毒畢竟是個需要很細心的行業，幸好劉飛龍是個負責任、有時間管理能力的人。相反，他的戀人卻是等到最後一秒才做事的人，今天早上，他的部下還得到訪他們的家，把米海爾抓上去澳門的直升機。

飛龍剛讀完一疊文件之後，他的手機響起，有新的訊息。  
[飛大人，明天開始學校就放聖誕節假了，我能多留在家中幫您的忙了。您今天晚上想吃魚還是豬肉？P.S. 阿爾巴托夫先生今天不回家。 --陶]

飛龍看著陶的名字，溫柔的笑著。陶是他死去的哥哥的親生兒子，飛龍把他帶回來做他的助理，時間過去，比起助理，陶更像是自己的兒子了。他和陶搬出了白蛇的總部，搬去九龍塘一起住，一方面是因為九龍塘離陶的學校比較近，另一方面則是因為第二個訊息的主人。

那是一張照片。一個金髮的男人伏在桌上，身邊有無數快要倒塌下去的文件。

[飛飛寶貝，我在澳門快被這些文件淹掉了。[哭臉] 有幾天都回不去了，愛你 [親親]]

沒有人會相信惡名昭彰的俄羅斯黑手黨發短訊竟然會用emoji吧。有時候，米海爾的短信看起來比秋仁的還要幼稚。

他拿起手機回覆訊息。

[豬肉吧。陶，記得先做好假期的作業哦。]

[今天吃的是你最愛的豬肉呢，真可惜~]

\---

米海爾被眾多必須在聖誕節前完成的文件包圍著。

“為什麼會有期限？”米海爾氣極了，他有好幾天都沒辦法回去他和飛龍的愛巢，“什麼時候黑手黨的工作還跟著節慶假期啊？”

“老大，你手下的是賭船，人們放假就去賭場玩。我們要在聖誕節把利潤算好。” 他的左右手Boris回答。

“Boris, 幫我拍張在工作的照。” 米海爾把手機丟給Boris，“我要給公主看看你們怎麼欺負我，害我忙死了。說不定他會給我一個吻安慰安慰我。”

“不可能。” Boris 誠實的回答。他和劉飛龍不是很熟，但他知道白蛇首領是個勤快認真的人。雖然說是這樣說，他還是幫米海爾拍了照。

“唉.......” 米海爾邊看文件邊歎氣，沒多久，他的手機振動起來。Boris 趁著拿更多文件給他的時候，看了一眼他的手機。

[你有一個來自 принцесса 的新訊息]

“...你是認真的？他知道你把他設成什麼名字嗎？”

“當然不知道，他不會看西里爾字母。不然我為什麼特地這樣寫。”米海爾一臉妒忌的看著短信，“今晚吃豬肉嗎...可惡。你說我該不該叫飛龍發裸照過來？”

“好啊，試試看嘛。” Boris 深深希望老大沒笨到真的去試，誰敢這樣問，估計明天就被綁上石頭丟進維多利亞港了。

快到凌晨兩點了，Boris 終於覺得自家老大工作夠了，放他回家休息。米海爾拖著沉重的腳步回到他在澳門的豪宅裡。

[飛，晚安[心心]，希望你夢見我。] 他發了個晚安短信給飛龍。這是他確定關係之前已經有的習慣，飛龍這個時間大概已經睡了吧，陶最近很注意要飛龍有充分的休息。

飛龍竟然很快就回了他的短信。

[床很冷。]

短信還帶有一張飛龍的自拍。他坐在床上，他的絲質睡袍只是隨便綁起來，米海爾幾乎能看見他胸前那個熊抓痕的紋身。那個紋身代表著米海爾奪取了他的心。美人的眼神充滿著誘惑和愛慕，如平常一樣迷人，那張美麗的臉上帶著輕輕的壞笑，似乎和他在玩什麼遊戲。米海爾看著這張自拍，感覺這個幾乎是飛龍的裸照了。

他準備把小兄弟拿出來，想像美人在懷自娛自樂一下。然而他突然看見背景裡的什麼東西。

陶和他的公主殿下一起睡覺！還睡在我的枕頭上！

米海爾突然明白為什麼飛龍在壞笑了。親愛的，你還真是個小惡魔啊。那小鬼最近開始和他爭飛龍的寵了。

“Boris，把我要做的事情帶來我家，然後幫我訂明天最早回香港的直升機。” 米海爾對著電話大聲喊著，確保快睡著的部下聽得清楚。

“...現在凌晨兩點半誒。我不能睡覺嗎？”

“我睡不著，你也別睡了。” 米海爾還在想像迷人的飛龍，“趕緊給我過來。”

“我有點後悔今天把你拉過來澳門了。”

“啊還有，我聖誕節要放假。” 米海爾笑著，想像和飛龍兩人的蜜月旅行。

\-----

米海爾第二天一早就回到香港的家。他揮揮手和飛龍的保鏢打個招呼，然後躡手躡腳的回到睡房，正如他想的一樣，那個美麗的男人正和那個小鬼一起睡著。米海爾靠過去，正準備在睡美人的唇上落下一吻。

下一秒，他就躺倒在地上，脖子還被一把匕首抵著。飛龍跪坐在他的背上，用重量壓倒身下的男人，一邊鎖緊米海爾的雙手。

“...米海爾？”飛龍拿起刀，把他放開，“...對不起，以為你是入侵者。”

“...早安，公主殿下。”米海爾在地上翻過身，嘴上喊著痛。

“...早安，飛大人，阿爾巴托夫先生。” 陶被房內的騷動嚇醒，就算在這個家裡，也不是每天張開眼睛就能看見兩個男人在地上打架。

“早安，陶，你可以睡個回籠覺，現在還很早呢。”飛龍皺著眉，看著那個還在裝痛的男人。很不幸，他已經完全清醒過來了，他用動作示意，讓米海爾跟他一起出去客廳，不要吵著陶。

“親愛的，你看看，我的手臂都淤青了。”米海爾賴在飛龍身上，一邊繼續裝疼。

“你是在澳門逃回來的嗎？” 他記得米海爾說要好幾天才能回家，飛龍懷疑的看著他，這聽起來絕對是米海爾能幹出來的事。

“當然不是，我可以通宵把事情都做好了，然後坐頭班直升機回來的。”米海爾一臉驕傲，“飛，你看看我的手臂，還很疼...”

“別裝了，我剛剛還沒用全力呢。” 飛龍摸了摸那頭金毛，然後在他臉頰上輕輕落下一吻，“這樣夠了嗎？勤勞的黑手黨？”

米海爾被這個突如其來的吻嚇了一跳，一般來說飛龍很少在床外做這種親密舉動，難道是上天給勤奮的他的獎勵？如果再要求多點，會不會遭天譴？

“飛，聖誕節我有五天假期。”米海爾模仿小狗狗的眼神看著美人，“我們一起去旅行好嗎？”

飛龍認真的考慮著這個提議，如果現在努力一點工作，他也能擠出幾天空閒的時間，他也好久沒放假了。突然，飛龍想起房中那個期待著聖誕假期的孩子。

“帶上陶。” 飛龍的表情換成平日交易中那個認真的模樣，那個毫無商討餘地的聲音。

“啊？我本來想的是我們兩個人的蜜月旅行。”米海爾本來想反對一下，但看見飛龍的表情卻慫了，“好好好，但要分開兩個房間。”

“不准做一整天。”美人紅著臉說，他能想像到這隻俄羅斯熊想做什麼。

“晚上做。這是我的底線。” 米海爾試圖幫自己撈點好處，“我答應我不會讓你太累。”  
“我想過白色聖誕。” 在亞熱帶地區長大，飛龍和陶幾乎沒見過雪，他一直都想住小木屋，呆在暖爐的旁邊，心裡還悄悄的想試試在花園做雪人。“我們去哪裡？”

“俄羅斯的冬天對你來說太冷了。”米海爾帶著飛龍到餐桌上坐下，自己走到開放式廚房準備做早餐，“今天吃奄列？要火腿還是煙肉？”

“火腿。”飛龍坐著，開始滑手機，“你有做過雪人嗎？”

“當然啦。”米海爾把蛋打到煎鍋上，“我像陶那麼大的時候，半夜和朋友一起在花園做了五十多個雪人，我們把Yuri的鞋子埋在裡面了，他要不逐個打爛來找，要不就要等到春天。你想想他一覺醒來，看到那些雪人和那個空掉的鞋櫃的表情。”

“哈，然後打了你一頓？” 飛龍很清楚記得米海爾背上的傷疤。他紋上米海爾的標誌之後，他的戀人也在背上紋上一條飛龍。

“對，那個混蛋氣死了。”米海爾大笑著，“你猜猜為什麼我會做飯？”

“嗯？” 飛龍把目光從電話屏幕上移到戀人的臉。

“他老是說我要不辱阿爾巴托夫之名，做飯清潔是下人的工作。” 米海爾把火腿絲放進蛋裡，“所以我就跑去做飯了，只是想氣他。”

“呵，真像你會做的事。” 飛龍微笑著，一邊想像迷你米海爾在烤蛋糕的樣子。他在谷歌搜尋看到一張好照片。“你看，日本溫泉欸，現在那邊應該下雪了吧？”

米海爾接過電話，“親愛的，這裡說他們不歡迎紋身的客人呢。看，這裡。紋身傳統以來被視作和犯罪行為有關，到現在還有這樣的看法。嘛，就我們來說，他們也沒錯。”

“不會吧。”飛龍把電話拿回來自己看，“...一定有接待紋身客人的店的。”

“...如果你堅持想去的話，我叫Boris找吧。” 米海爾把做好的早餐放到桌上，順便泡了壺飛龍最愛的香片茶。他個人來說，對於白色聖誕和日本溫泉都沒什麼興趣，在俄羅斯的時候，白色聖誕已經過膩了，而日本的話，雖然美人已經屬於他了，但他完全不想有一丁點機會碰到麻見。

雖然如此，但他的最終目標始終是和飛龍過一個甜甜蜜蜜的旅行，所以還是做個什麼都答應的好男人吧！


	2. Chapter 2

陶知道他們會去旅行之後高興得不得了，為了旅行中途無憂無慮，三個人都努力的把各自的工作完成。Boris看到自家老大竟然乖乖坐著工作，差點沒感動得哭出來。

“陶，記得帶些厚衣服，那邊在下雪呢。” 飛龍看著小孩子高高興興的幫他收拾行李。

“知道了，飛大人! 你覺得我有沒有漏了什麼沒帶？” 陶把行李箱拿過來，東西收拾得整整齊齊的，不是平常的長衫和西裝，飛龍特地叫陶幫他收拾些休閒服。

“安✦✦全✦✦套，大碼，估計要兩盒。” 米海爾看了一眼，飛龍忍不住打了他一拳，“疼...親愛的，你又不是不知道我們會用上。” 

“閉嘴。” 飛龍紅著臉，把頭湊近米海爾耳邊，輕聲說，“你自己去買! 陶怎麼可能跑去便利店買這種東西!” 

\----

白蛇和阿爾巴托夫家族的首領出入，一般都是坐私人飛機，帶著手下浩浩蕩蕩的，這次，他們卻只帶著葉做保鏢，坐米海爾的私人飛機出發。這架飛機按著米海爾的喜好佈置，黑色真皮的座椅，腳線的霓虹氣氛燈，看起來就像迷你型的夜店一樣。

“來，飛機上了去會冷。” 米海爾在櫃子拿來一張毛絨絨的白色毯子，包在飛龍身上。飛龍微笑著，把毯子分一半給坐在他旁邊的陶。米海爾發誓他看見小鬼對他展露出一個勝利者的微笑。

“飛，你不准喝酒。”

“知道了。” 飛龍對空姐要了一杯茶，順便幫陶點了一杯熱可可，“那我們的旅遊計劃是什麼？”

“我們回去京都的溫泉旅館玩兩天，日文我不會看，但我把地址抄下來了。” 米海爾拿出記事本，“接下來我們去大阪觀光三天，我把你可能有興趣的餐廳和店家都記下來了。”

“嗯哼，果然有做功課嘛。” 飛龍接過筆記本，上面歪歪斜斜的寫滿了日文，估計米海爾是畫圖一樣把它抄下來的。

“當然囉，我那麼勤力，能拿點獎勵嗎？” 米海爾把頭湊過去美人那邊，飛龍左右看一下，空姐不在，葉別過頭去了，他很快的在金髮男人的臉上落下一吻。

從香港到大阪的飛機才四個小時不到，京都沒有機場，於是他們在關西國際機場下機後，米海爾去租了輛車。租車公司當然沒有提供什麼誇張的名牌房車了，只能退而求其次，Mini Cooper 的Crossover，氣氛燈多麼浪漫啊。後座是窄了一點，陶那麼小一隻應該沒問題，葉的話，我才不管呢。

“歡迎光臨!” 旅館的職員都出了來迎接他們一行人。旅館是傳統的日式設計，每間客房都鋪上榻榻米，各自有私人的日式庭院和戶外溫泉。除此之外，還有公共的溫泉、桑拿房、水療等等各種娛樂。

四人被帶到他們的客服，在米海爾的強烈要求之下，陶要和葉住一間房，飛龍也同意了，畢竟他們晚上準備做的事情，他可不想讓陶聽見。

“飛龍大人，請放心，我會好好照顧陶的，特別是、呃、你們在忙的時候。”  
“啊啊，你是個很識相的男人嘛。” 米海爾拍了一下葉的肩膀表示嘉獎。

米海爾和飛龍進到自己的房間，飛龍把自己的厚外套和圍巾脫掉，他身後的男人順手接過，掛在衣櫃裡。

“飛，這個是我們要穿的東西吧？” 米海爾打開衣櫃，發現了裡面的兩套浴衣，“該怎麼穿？像浴袍那樣？”

“嗯，差不多，不過要注意領子的方向，反了的是死人穿的。” 飛龍走過來，把米海爾的衣服脫掉，將浴衣披上他健壯的身上，“你知道嗎？古時候他們裡面不穿內☆褲的。” 

“我有自信不穿也沒關係哦。” 米海爾趁著美人幫他綁腰帶時，把他一把抱在懷裡，“你聞起來很香...”

“接下來到你幫我穿了。” 飛龍推開了他的手，壞笑著，“別忘了我們的約定，晚上做。現在還早得很呢。”

“... 你這小惡魔...” 

現在才差不多五點，而晚飯則是七點送來，米海爾和飛龍決定先浸一下溫泉。這個戶外溫泉位於日式花園裡，帶著獨特的寂靜氣氛。雖然他們的溫泉是私人的，但入鄉隨俗，還是先得洗澡才進去。

“親愛的，別忘了我們的約定。”飛龍對著米海爾笑笑，在他面前脫掉浴衣，走進洗澡間裡，向戀人展示他完美的後背。“能不能幫我刷背？”

米海爾要用盡全力才控制得住自己，“是是是，公主殿下，請坐在小椅子上。”

飛龍坐好之後閉上雙眼，享受背後毛巾溫柔擦背的感覺。“你記得我們在溫泉見過面嗎？那時候我完全沒想過我們會在一起。”

“有你在的地方，我從來不會忘記。” 米海爾再弄濕毛巾，“我也記得我見到那個男人。”

“呵呵，那時候我可玩了個很棒的3 P呢，那個男孩的口交技術很不錯。” 飛龍張開眼睛，看著米海爾在鏡上的倒影，以為會看見他嫉妒或者生氣的表情。可是米海爾的表情沒有什麼特別。

“我能做得更好。” 金髮戀人微笑著，“我接受你過去的一切，你不用測試我。”

飛龍靠著後方男人健壯的胸膛，回頭給了米海爾一個吻。這次，確確實實的在嘴唇上。金髮男人向前把吻推得更深，舌頭伸進美人的最嘴裡，飛龍抱著他的脖子，一邊撫摸著那頭金毛，直到兩人不能呼吸才捨得分開。

飛龍順了順呼吸，伸出舌頭舔了一下自己的上唇。他對著戀人微笑著，“好了，換位置。”

米海爾坐在前方，他背上的龍紋身對著美人。黑髮美人沿著腰部的龍尾一直用指尖掃到後頸的龍頭，然後再次落下一吻，“還痛嗎？”

“不痛。”米海爾的呼吸很重，“不過我現在勃起了完全是你的責任。”

“噢，耐心一點，米沙。” 飛龍輕笑著，把皂液倒在男人的背上，他用指尖輕輕的揉著，把液體變成泡泡。

“飛...” 米海爾的眼睛被慾望所蒙蔽，“如果你還不停下來，我就要打破約定了。”

“好，那我現在去浸溫泉。” 飛龍壞笑著，就像小孩子惡作劇成功似的。他把浴衣批在肩上，離開了浴室。

米海爾低頭看著已經開始抬頭的小兄弟，歎了一口氣，把涼水倒在身上冷卻一下自己發熱的腦袋。“真是個撩人的小惡魔啊...” 

外面正在下雪，飛龍踏出花園時有點冷，可是一浸在溫泉裡，就馬上覺得很舒服了。他把長髮編成髮髻，免得碰到溫泉的礦物水。幾分鐘後，米海爾也來了。

雖然溫泉大到還可以多進來好幾個人，但米海爾覺得坐在飛龍的身邊，他環抱著飛龍的肩，稍微歪著頭，他微捲的金毛碰上美人絲般的黑髮。兩個人默默地欣賞著庭院的安寧。

“我們該出去了。” 過了十分鐘左右，飛龍開始覺得頭昏腦漲了，他爬出溫泉，回到他們的客房。米海爾雖然沒覺得什麼，但美人跑了，自己呆著還有什麼意義？他也跟著回去。

距離吃飯還有點時間，米海爾開了一瓶清酒，倒在兩隻小小的日式酒杯，他把一隻遞給飛龍，一起坐在榻榻米上。

“你只准喝這麼多。” 米海爾強調著，他的公主殿下酒量確實不行。

“好好好，你把剩下的都喝了。”飛龍拿過杯子，一口氣喝下去。米海爾挑的這瓶帶有果味，甜甜的，很適合初學者喝，”很好喝，我要多一杯。“

“不准。” 米海爾站起來，在迷你吧泡了一杯綠茶，“你今天只准喝這個。”

“我要清酒。” 飛龍試圖搶過來，可惜慢了一點，酒瓶被米海爾搶走，還塞了杯綠茶給他，“嘖。”

他們繼續喝著各自的飲品，無需說話，互相都能理解對方的心。米海爾看著窗外的日式庭院，對著飛龍壞笑了一下。

“親愛的，日落了，夜晚要開始了。”

“米沙，該吃晚飯了。” 正說著，門外就傳來敲門聲，米海爾認命的去開門，只見陶和葉站在門外。

“飛大人~ 這個房間實在太棒了！你試過溫泉了沒有？”陶馬上衝進來，跑到他最愛的主人身邊。

葉站在門外，一臉複雜的看著米海爾，“呃...飛龍大人叫我們來一起吃晚飯。”

“那個臭小鬼吃完不會乖乖走的。”如果眼神能殺人，現在葉應該死了好幾次了。

“我會負責帶走他的。” 同樣身為男人，葉完全理解了米海爾的言外之音。

正如米海爾所想，陶一進門就像膏藥般貼著飛龍，讓他帶他看看花園啊，教他泡綠茶什麼的，只要他覺得可以讓美人的注意力集中在自己身上，他就無所不用其極。

很快旅館的職員來到，為他們準備好晚餐。日式料理中最高級的懷石料理，每一份都小小的，但卻以藝術品一樣的方式擺碟，只是看看都已經值回票價。

“飛大人，我可以坐在你旁邊嗎？” 美人看了一眼米海爾羨慕嫉妒恨的臉，決定坐在孩子的旁邊。

把小熊餓一下，晚上說不定更好吃。

到了第三道菜，是當季魚獲做成的刺身。陶把魚肉沾上醬油，卻不小心弄在臉上了，飛龍見狀，用手指把醬汁掃走，他盯著米海爾的眼睛，輕笑著把手指舔乾淨。

米海爾沒辦法移開他的視線。他漂亮的公主自從踏入客房之後，一直用著不同的方法誘惑他，但卻總是把他拒絕在一步之遙。還要再吃十道菜，把小鬼丟出房外，才能對他的美人下手？他怎麼忍得住。

葉作為飛龍多年的左右手，一眼就知道美人在玩什麼。他以前有點妒忌米海爾得到了他的心，現在看來，還好他不用受這樣的苦。

蜜瓜放在桌上，米海爾的折磨終於完結。

“飛大人，我聽說這裡有水療呢，你可不可以帶我去試試？”陶吃飽喝足，笑著對飛龍說。

“小鬼，你去水療還早得很呢，回去睡覺吧。” 米海爾搶先一步說，飛龍看著幼稚的戀人，忍不住笑了出聲。

“我也好久沒做皮膚保養了呢。” 飛龍嘴邊帶笑的看著米海爾，“我該去嗎？”

“不用，你已經完美得很了。”米海爾拖著飛龍的手，“要去的話，我明天和你去，明天估計你還需要按摩呢。”

“Миша, быть терпеливым.” 米沙，耐心一點。飛龍特地改用俄語，以免陶聽懂他們的話。

“я не могу больше ждать.” 我沒辦法忍下去了。 

飛龍仔細看著戀人的表情。似乎他的小熊不止餓了，還是餓瘋了。逗他玩的時間結束。“陶，我有點累了，我們明天再去好嗎？你和葉可以試一下溫泉哦。”

“是的，聽說公共溫泉對皮膚很好，陶，我們今天親身試一下，看看要不要推介給飛龍大人吧。” 收到來自米海爾的死亡瞪視和飛龍若有似無的神秘笑容，葉努力把小孩拉走。

“...好吧，飛大人。那我去探查一下溫泉的效果！”


	3. Chapter 3

門關上的瞬間，飛龍就被推到門板上，他那心急的戀人像吸血鬼一樣吻著他的脖子，那強而有力的雙臂撐著門，把美人關在懷裡。

飛龍轉身，抱著他的俄羅斯小熊，“不用壁咚我吧？你最近在看少女漫畫？”

“飛，我可是人稱莫斯科浪漫王子的，才不用看漫畫學這些招數呢。” 米海爾被自己的話逗笑了，“你最近在看什麼？我完全沒辦法移開目光。”

“呵呵，我以為你一直都是這樣看著我？” 飛龍誘惑的笑著，“你不知道誘惑男人是我其中一個專長？”

“我知道，但我希望我是你最後一個獵物。” 米海爾親上美人的紅唇，就像是他生來是為了渴望這片唇一樣，深深的吻著，快呼吸不過來時才稍微分開，然後再次吻上。

浴衣是一種寬鬆的衣物，只是靠著腰間的帶子綁著，米海爾把手伸進飛龍的領子，撫摸著胸膛上的熊抓紋身，仿佛那是他自己的爪子做成的一樣，小指輕輕掃過飛龍的兩點。

“米沙...” 飛龍紅著臉。米海爾的指尖有長期訓練造成的厚繭，粗糙的指尖撫摸著他細滑的肌膚。

米海爾跪了下來，撥開浴衣的下擺，如同親吻聖物一樣，吻在飛龍的那個上面。

“我保證我會做得比那個男孩好。” 他輕輕拉下飛龍的內褲，舔了一下頂端。

“米沙...你不用...” 他的話馬上融化在慾望之中，米海爾把他的含進嘴裡，不得不承認，這個俄羅斯人還真有點技巧。

米海爾一邊服務著飛龍，一邊把手指放到他體內為他準備，異物的入侵讓他有點不適，但美人的腦袋一片空白。

“米沙...不要了...” 他感覺快到了，美人弓起身子，但他的金髮戀人沒有理會，反而深深的吸了一口，直到飛龍的精華釋放在他嘴巴內。

“一到十分的話，我有幾分？是不是比那個男孩好呢？”米海爾壞笑著站起。

“...我得看看你接下來的表現。” 飛龍順了順氣，再吻上他愛著的男人，“我準備好了。”

米海爾沒辦法再忍了。他橫抱起飛龍，溫柔的放在床鋪上，俯身壓上去吻著。飛龍看著那個心急的戀人，忍不住笑了，他主動張開雙腿，方便米海爾進來。

但米海爾卻直起身，走到房間角落的行李裡找東西。

他拿出一盒安全套，為自己戴上。飛龍明白這個男人無論如何慾火焚身，都不會在他體內射出，以免弄得他拉肚子。美人最愛的就是這個男人的體貼。

“大碼？你還真有自信啊。” 米海爾把盒子隨便丟在地上，飛龍看了一眼。

“親愛的，你不是很清楚嗎？”


	4. Chapter 4

晨光透過窗戶照射在相擁而眠的兩人身上，金髮的那個還在熟睡，黑髮美人枕在他的手臂上，剛剛醒了過來，他眨了眨眼睛，適應房間的光線，然後發現自己被俄羅斯熊抱得緊緊的，腰還有點酸痛。

把小熊餓一下是很好玩，可是餓太久了就是個致命錯誤啊。

飛龍在昨晚第四輪左右開始發現自己做錯了，覺得自己的腰快斷了，當他們兩個都累得動不了的時候，米海爾還真差不多用了一盒套了。

他試圖推開金髮男人的手，一不小心卻吵醒了他。  
“早安，公主。”米海爾抱著美人，還親了一口，“你還好嗎？”

“不是說好‘我不會讓你太累’的嗎？” 飛龍回抱了一下，“我要洗澡了。”

飛龍洗乾淨後，出來發現米海爾爬回去睡覺了。他巡視房間一輪，把他們昨晚激情的證據都處理掉，這些可不能讓陶見到啊。

一個多小時後米海爾終於爬出被窩，一睜眼就看見美人坐在窗邊喝綠茶。

“早安。今天去按摩和水療？”

“好，我的手臂都麻了。”米海爾動了一下剛剛作為飛龍枕頭的手臂，“你覺得怎麼樣？”

“一到十分的話，我給你八點五吧。”

“是嗎，那我這個旅程內得加把勁拿滿分了。” 米海爾在坐墊丟過來前趕緊躲進洗手間。

\---

早餐時間，陶看起來還是很興奮，但葉卻是心事重重，他擔心這麼早過來，會打擾到他們兩個，當他看見米海爾一如以往的溫暖笑容之後確實放下了心，至少不是昨晚那個快殺人了的表情。飛龍坐著坐著，覺得腰還是有點疼，決定還是先去按摩蒸桑拿，下午去水療好好護理皮膚。

按摩師的功力不錯，讓他酸軟的腰舒服多了，平日積聚壓力而有點硬的肩膀也好好地休息了。米海爾背上的紋身還收到按摩師姐姐的大讚，讓這個男人高興得好像拿了什麼獎一樣。

他們決定先去蒸桑拿出一身汗，脫光之後，把毛巾在腰上圍一下，他們推開桑拿室的門，卻發現裡面早就有人。

麻見隆一和他的小情人，

蒸汽房內瞬間只餘下尷尬的沉默。麻見實在是無語了，這世界這麼大，這麼多人，怎麼可能又在溫泉旅館碰見這兩個人？

“嗨，飛龍。” 秋仁第一個受不了這氣氛，主動和美人打了個招呼。

“秋仁。” 飛龍禮貌的回答。他已經完全把麻見放下了，現在只愛著米海爾一個人，但他隨心而行的戀人看見所謂情敵之後，飛龍也不知道他到底會做什麼。應該轉身離開嗎？可是那樣看起來很慫，而且好像自己還對麻見有點什麼的。

米海爾把手放在飛龍腰上，把他推進去。他挑了麻見正對面的位置坐下。

“噢，這不是麻見和高羽嗎？” 米海爾用他平日的笑容和兩人打招呼，飛龍忍不住一臉疑惑的看向他。

“Принцесса, что я вчера говорил? Я принимаю все в твоем прошлом.” 公主，記得我昨天說什麼了嗎？我會接受你過去的一切。米海爾故意用俄語講出，他知道麻見和高羽都不會這個語言。飛龍看著戀人自信的臉，感覺非常放心。

“Спасибо. Я полностью верен тебе.” 謝謝。我對你絕對忠誠。

“所以，你們兩個在一起了？” 麻見看著兩人親密的坐姿，挑著眉問道。

“噢，你完全沒辦法想象我的飛龍是多麼的愛我。” 米海爾故意用著炫耀的語氣說，“有些人嘛，真的很不會挑對象的。”

“哦？我的對象可是連飛龍都認證的啊？” 麻見摟過秋仁的肩。他說的是飛龍把秋仁綁走，還讓他成為自己寵物的事。

“......”飛龍無語的看著兩個大佬幼稚的爭辯，他把長髮從臉上掃開。

米海爾站起來，走到房間中間，把水倒在原本已經很熱的石頭上增加蒸汽。他回到座位時，故意讓麻見二人看見他背上的紋身。

“......” 秋仁以為他眼花了，背上紋上飛躍中的龍？這是大佬們炫耀戀人的方法嗎？他把目光移向飛龍，發現他胸前也多了個爪痕紋身，那個位置明明是和麻見以前的槍傷啊。“飛龍...那是？”

米海爾看向他的公主殿下，用眼神鼓勵著他。他知道飛龍不喜歡在公共場合太親密，但他很想飛龍在那個男人面前大聲說他愛著他。

“這個...” 飛龍的臉有點紅了，不知道是害羞還是水汽的緣故，“我的心被米海爾奪走了。”

“我愛你。” 米海爾微笑著，輕輕吻上飛龍。

秋仁覺得自己快要尖叫出來，對於情緒什麼的，他一向都很敏感，他現在幾乎能看見粉紅色泡泡都冒出來了，只能拼命叫自己閉嘴，不要破壞這個氣氛。

飛龍知道戀人受不了熱，而他剛剛還為了炫耀，很白癡的自己加熱了溫度。他拉了拉米海爾的手，讓他跟著自己走。

“抱歉，我們還有水療的預約，就先走了。” 飛龍對二人點了點頭。

麻見在飛龍快要踏出房間時叫住了他，“飛龍，恭喜你。阿爾巴托夫，好好照顧他。”

“當然。”米海爾揮了揮手，飛龍則點了一下頭，當是收下祝福了。

房間內的二人看著對方，“麻見...真是難以置信，你剛剛祝福了飛龍欸。”

“我們也弄個情侶紋身吧？”

“才不要，痛死了。”

\----

米海爾和飛龍手拖著手的走去水療中心，金髮的男人控制不了自己上揚的嘴角，“飛，我昨天真的該留下點吻痕的，可惜我知道今天要去按摩和水療，你又不喜歡被人看到。”

“呵呵，你剛剛不是做了一場大龍鳳嘛。” 

兩人路過走廊時看見陶和葉在紀念品店，那個小孩子很高興的在為朋友挑禮物，走來了走去的。他們決定不去打擾他，繼續走去水療中心。

米海爾一直覺得水療是女人的玩意，最後滿身香水味的，如果不是飛龍，他絕對不會走進來。他們兩個面朝下的躺在床上，等待按摩師給他們塗上精油。飛龍挑了依蘭做頭髮護理，據聞能令頭髮更光亮，皮膚則選了玫瑰香味的，適合他的膚質。米海爾沒研究那麼多，只是喜歡檸檬的味道就挑了那個。

“你的俄語在哪裡學的？” 米海爾一邊享受按摩一邊問，這個精華倒是不錯。他記得飛龍會說俄語，但也就一點點，不是今天那麼好。

“Boris 教了我一點點。” 飛龍轉個頭，看著自己的戀人，“其實我剛剛沒完全聽懂你的話，不過你的眼神告訴我，你會永遠在我背後支持我。”

“я люблю тебя.” 他暗中記下要幫Boris加薪水了。

“我也愛你。”


	5. Chapter 5

旅行第三天的早上，米海爾就開著車帶著其餘三人到了大阪。這次他們下榻的高級的酒店，頂樓還有瞭望塔的那種。住的是最好的地方，但行程則是米海爾堅持的“一般人的旅行”-- 看景點、吃性價比高的餐廳。

旅程首站的是酒店附近的大阪城。白雪鋪面，護城河卻仍未結冰，為城堡帶來一絲嚴肅的孤寂。

“飛大人，你看！那是動畫片常見到的刨冰欸！” 陶指著城內的小食店興奮地說。

“現在很冷...你確定要吃？” 亞熱帶地區成長的孩子表示很冷很冷。

“我很想吃...” 陶使出狗狗的眼神，飛龍沒辦法拒絕。

“吃吧，吃不了的話我幫你吃。” 米海爾把自己的圍巾包在美人身上，飛龍睜大眼睛，一臉不可置信。

“你是頭北極熊嗎？”

“我是你的Misha。”

\--

下午是在大阪熱鬧的街道上逛街度過，相比起城堡空曠的地方，街道上確實暖和不少，幾個香港人鬆了一口氣。

在道頓堀的地標下，陶堅持要和那隻巨大的蟹來張合照。米海爾和孩子一起做V字手勢，裝作是一隻蟹，飛龍被他們拉了過去，只好對著鏡頭優雅地笑著。

“我訂了這餐廳的晚餐哦！” 米海爾一邊和小孩吃著章魚丸子，“我們今天要吃一隻超級大~~~~的蟹！”

“真的嗎！！謝謝你，阿爾巴托夫先生！！” 陶最喜歡吃蟹了。

飛龍和葉從旁邊的店出來，剛剛買了一套茶具，好像和家裡的桌子蠻配的，他看見他的金髮戀人和孩子有說有笑的，他微微一笑，走了過去。

“有什麼好笑的事情嗎？”

“我們在說今天的晚飯。”米海爾從飛龍手上拿過袋子，葉因為要負責保護他們，雙手必須隨時準備好，沒辦法為他拿東西。“現在走路過去的話，時間也差不多了。”

他們一邊走回餐廳，一邊看看商店有趣的櫥窗，看見有興趣的就走進店裡看看，飛龍還是第一次這樣漫無目的的逛街，他從來都是想好買什麼，走進去買，然後離開的。偶然這樣，還算不錯。

“葉，你帶他們安全到餐廳。我用我的名字訂了座位了。” 米海爾突然停下，好像看見什麼東西似的。

“怎麼了？” 飛龍和葉馬上警戒起來，手放在背後的槍袋上，環顧四周。“你看到什麼了？”

“啊？” 米海爾對兩人的反應有點驚訝，他好笑的說，“沒事沒事，我只是看到有家想去看看的店罷了。”

“真的？” 飛龍狐疑的看著他，米海爾可是有前科的，他發現了什麼然後決定自己跑去解決之類的，他絕對做得出來。米海爾只是笑笑，輕輕抱了一下他。

“真的。我很快很快就會回去，不用太想我，寶貝。”

飛龍和葉把手從槍袋上放下，帶著陶前往餐廳。米海爾直接走到前面一棟有著黃色招牌的七層大樓。店鋪的名字叫書店，賣的呢，確實也是教育類的。

大人的教育。

  
  


十五分鐘左右，米海爾帶著一個大紙袋回來，紙袋上沒有店鋪標誌、沒有文字，還密封的好好的。飛龍已經點好了菜。

“那是什麼？” 美人盯著紙袋。

“公主殿下，你不想現在問的。” 米海爾聳聳肩。

“...毒品？黑金？槍？” 

“親愛的，你賣的是最好的品質，我還怎麼會在其他地方買藥啊。” 米海爾一臉壞笑，“你真的想在此時此刻知道答案嗎？”

葉和飛龍互相看了一眼，似乎都覺得現在不是個好時機。他們決定先把話題擱在一邊，專心吃這隻美味的螃蟹。和香港要自己想辦法拆殼的不同，這裡你只需要拿起湯匙吃就可以了，輕輕鬆鬆就把整隻蟹吃光。

大家一臉滿足的吃完飯，看見賬單的飛龍確實有點驚訝，這麼好吃，竟然不算太貴呢。

\---

他們沿途一邊逛一邊買，很快就各自拿著好幾個紙袋了。既然有點重，還是回酒店丟下，再繼續去玩。今天他們住的是總統套房，客房裡面有兩個睡房，有客廳的那種。美人看著他的金毛男友小心翼翼的把他的神秘紙袋放好。

有點重的聲音，似乎是盒子。

飛龍十分的好奇，忍著不跑過去拆掉。

“親愛的，陶和葉在外面等著我們哦。我們該出去了。” 米海爾感受到美人的目光，試圖轉移他的注意力。

  
  


瞭望台位於酒店的頂樓，其實也就是他們住的房間的正上方。陶很高興的看著城市的風景，這個城市和香港與澳門都太不一樣了。香港的早上是有忙碌的，晚上卻是沉寂的。澳門因為賭場的關係，一直都是紙醉金迷，不夜城一樣，大阪呢，卻像是個很有活力的老公公，有精神，但非常含蓄。

“這個景色和我在白蛇總部看出去沒什麼分別嘛。” 飛龍看了一眼。香港的高樓大廈是出了名的多，而很幸運的，飛龍住的地方比這個瞭望台還要高。“你那間在九十樓的房子看出去也一樣吧。”

“你們香港人真不會欣賞高樓的景色啊...” 米海爾翻了個白眼，從後方一把抱著美人的腰，深吸了一口氣然後，“We are the kings of the world!!!!!!”

“停！！！” 飛龍忍不住，試圖推開後面那個笨蛋，現在附近的人都看著他們了，微笑著看著這對打情罵俏的帥氣小情侶，“你瘋了嗎？這又不是郵輪！”

“在郵輪上那時我沒機會這樣做嘛。” 米海爾一邊躲開美人的攻擊，一邊大聲笑著。

葉看著他們，決定拉開陶，裝作不認識這對閃瞎人的笨蛋情侶。陶卻死死的盯著兩人。

“飛大人和阿爾巴托夫先生一起時很開心呢。” 他一臉認真的評價著，“他真的像是飛大人的The One。”

“嗯，如果他不是的話，我們自己看著辦吧。” 葉笑著回答、

因為米海爾演的一出鐵達尼號實在太丟人，飛龍堅持要回去了，大家也沒有意見，也不敢有意見。紅著臉的美人好可怕。

“晚安，陶，葉。” 飛龍一回到客房，頭也不回的就進了睡房。米海爾笑著跟了進去。

一進去，他就看見黑髮美人死死盯著自己那個神秘購物袋。

“公主殿下，好奇心會殺死貓的。” 米海爾把購物袋遞給飛龍，自己坐在一邊的椅子上，“打開吧，不過你不要太大反應哦。”

“...?” 飛龍一臉疑惑，米海爾能交給他的，那肯定就不是什麼危險的東西，如果不是性命攸關的事情，他白蛇劉飛龍怎麼可能會有什麼大反應。混賬，簡直是看扁我了。

他一下子撕開紙袋上的封條，反轉把內容物通通倒在床上。

  
  
  


震動器，假陽具，還有種種飛龍連名字都不知道的玩具。

  
  
  


“米海爾阿爾巴托夫！！！” 飛龍把一個盒子瞄準米海爾的臉丟過去，金髮男人敏捷的接了下來，“你！”

“公主殿下，我剛剛不是說你不要在餐廳問的嘛，看，我是對的吧。” 

“飛龍大人，出什麼事情了嗎？” 葉在門外敲門，顯然是聽見剛剛他們的騷動了。

“...沒事。” 飛龍盯著戀人欠扁的笑臉，那個男人還在做”救命啊飛龍要殺掉我啦”的口型，唯恐天下不亂的混蛋。飛龍聽見葉的腳步聲遠去，才敢繼續罵那個舒舒服服坐著的男人。

“你買...這些東西做什麼！” 

“好玩啊。” 米海爾站起來，如數家珍的拿起那些盒子，“我很確定我的尺寸比較大，用這些的話，就可以好好的為你準備了。我還順便買了電池呢。”

飛龍不知道這個男人到底是白癡還是細心了，他順便把枕頭丟過去那張帥氣的臉上。美人決定先洗個澡，回來再想想怎麼把俄羅斯熊煎皮拆骨好。

“寶貝飛飛，記得我們的約定嗎？晚上做哦。” 興奮的開箱中的俄國熊壞笑著說。


	6. Chapter 6

飛龍一覺醒來，發現自己又被熊抱著，腰上一如既往有點酸軟，那隻俄國熊的睫毛真長得有點不順眼，睡得還像個小嬰兒般安穩。

“Shhhhhh，公主，安靜一點，你不想陶和葉來敲門吧？” 米海爾一邊把玩具推進，一邊在他耳邊低語。

回想起昨晚的情景，飛龍忍不住，狠狠的捏了一下戀人的臉。

“Ouchhhhh，疼疼疼。” 米海爾瞬間驚醒，看見飛龍還在擠壓他的臉，“早安公主。”

“...早安。” 揉啊揉，捏啊捏。

“我表現好嗎？這次有十分了嗎？” 米海爾躺好，繼續讓他的公主殿下玩他的臉，“舒服嗎？”

“九分吧。” 飛龍滿足了放手。說實話，昨晚其實還是很不錯的，米海爾說的對，那些玩具可以幫他好好準備，不過這些話他撕破了嘴巴都不會說。

米海爾先起床去洗澡，飛龍呆在房間看風景，很快，金毛男人就出來了，到飛龍洗澡。他很喜歡早上洗澡，特別是在這麼冷的日子，熱水實在很舒服。他穿好衣服，準備出睡房的時候。

咚咚咚咚咚。那個非常熟悉的節奏。

“Do you wanna be a snowman?” 飛龍瞬間認出那個聲音，不禁失笑。他那個又大隻又壯的俄國熊在裝小孩子的聲音唱歌，“Come on, let’s go and play~~~~”

“Go away, Mikhail.” 冰雪女王可不止愛莎一個。飛龍沒好氣的開門。

“來來來，看看露台！！” 米海爾很高興的拉著飛跑去露台，原來昨晚下了一大場雪，現在外面有一層厚厚的積雪。米海爾拿來外套和手套，還順便用圍巾將飛龍包得緊緊的，拉了他出去。這個時候，陶和葉都一起出來了。

“陶！早安。過來做雪人囉。” 

“怎麼做？” 飛龍和陶一臉迷茫，他們這輩子都沒做過雪人，甚至沒親眼看過一個呢。

“把雪滾成一個球，放上去。我做身體，你們做頭吧。” 米海爾一邊開始工作，一邊沒好氣的拉著兩人過來。

“好冷...” 陶雖然很冷，但還是很興奮。“阿爾巴托夫先生，臉應該怎麼做？”

“啊，我一般來說是用樹枝做手，松果做眼睛，蘿蔔做鼻子。現在我們什麼都沒有呢，我特別准許你用我的墨鏡和圍巾吧。”

雪人看起來莫名其妙的很像那隻金毛熊。為了慶祝飛龍和陶第一次做雪人，大家一起拍了照之後，飛龍堅持要米海爾和“失散的兄弟”來張獨照。 

\---

這天的預訂行程是陶非常想去的環球影城，米海爾特地訂購了快票，可以不用排隊玩遊戲。他們一踏上魔法世界的土地，突然陶和米海爾就拖著手，用盡全力跑去哈利波特展區。飛龍突然覺得他們真的好像一對笨蛋父子。

飛龍雖然有和陶一起看過電影，但具體情節幾乎都在腦中消失了，看著米海爾那比平常還要耀眼的笑容，似乎他是個大粉絲。

“看！阿爾巴托夫先生！是那輛飛車欸！” 樹林旁停了一輛破破爛爛的藍色福特安格利亞車。

“來來來我們快拍照。” 米海爾把電話丟給葉，很高興的跑去陶的旁邊一起拍照。

“葉...請你告訴我，你也不懂那個興奮點在哪吧。” 飛龍看著像個大小孩的戀人，有點無語。

“那是衛斯理家族的隱形飛行車，在第二集，家庭小精靈擋住了往火車的通道時，哈利波特和榮恩衛斯理坐著這個飛去學校。” 葉一臉認真的回答。

“......厲害。” 飛龍似乎不小心發掘到保鏢的另外一臉。

他們走到販賣魔法用品的活米村，米海爾堅持大家要穿校服逛園區，飛龍的反對無效。

“飛大人，你應該穿Slytherin的衣服，上面的是蛇呢。” 陶高興的為主人穿好魔法袍，“我雖然也是白蛇的人，但我比較想要Gryffindor的勇敢和膽量... 飛大人你會介意嗎？”

“...不介意。” 飛龍已經領教了幾個狂熱粉的熱情，“米海爾，你的叫什麼？”

“Ravenclaw，我喜歡電影那個長黑髮的女孩。” 米海爾摸了一下美人的絲質黑髮，“葉的是 Hufflepuff。”

“一般人進去的學院。很適合我對吧？” 葉自嘲的笑著。

“忠誠、耐心和奉獻。” 米海爾認真的回答。他知道葉以前做過什麼，甚至知道他在船上是如何背叛飛龍的，但他也知道在台灣，葉用自己的性命保護著飛龍。

“才智、接納和機智。阿爾巴托夫先生。” 葉點點頭。他也很清楚這個俄國人知道了一切，甚至包括他和飛龍的那個晚上。是葉的忠誠心讓他饒了他一命。

“那是什麼...?” 飛龍滿臉不解的看著他們，“我的是什麼？”

“狡猾。” 葉馬上回答，“但有野心和意志堅強。很適合你，飛龍大人。”

“狡猾，我聽見了。” 飛龍白了他一眼，不過在他們這個行業，狡猾倒也不是缺點。

四個人一起在園區裡逛著，偶然米海爾會為飛龍解釋故事情節，甚至還答應和陶一起坐過山車。大家一起喝了一杯奶油啤酒，據說是魔法世界裡面最好喝的飲品。

看著很高興的拉著米海爾買紀念品的陶，飛龍深深覺得他們看起來就像是一個幸福家庭。手抱著貓頭鷹娃娃的米海爾看起來真不像是個大佬啊。

“公主，我可不可買隻貓頭鷹在家裡？” 米海爾回頭看看飛龍，“不是娃娃，我想要真的貓頭鷹。”

“不行。”

“飛大人，我可不可以買飛行掃把？”

“不行，那個帶回家完全沒用，不過你可以買一隻貓頭鷹娃娃。”

“公主，我可不可買一輛福特安格利亞？我想泊在家裡的車庫。”

“不行。”

“飛大人，能不能買一支魔杖？”

“不行，不過那個可以用來做筆的就可以。”

“公主，我可不可以買一座霍格華茲一樣的城堡？之後可以一起去度假。”

“不行。” 飛龍覺得自己像掌管家裡賬簿的媽媽。

“公主，你連原因都不給我嗎，你還會推薦陶買些別的呢。” 米海爾表示待遇不公，“我可不可以買一桶奶油啤酒。”

“這個可以。” 飛龍笑著，摸了摸那頭金毛。

\---

他們在園區玩到晚上，看了一場很好的parade表演，直到有點冷了累了，米海爾就開著車送大家回酒店，還順手泡了一壺綠茶。飛龍坐在椅子上，露台上還有今早做好的雪人。他輕輕的微笑著，他的父親和哥哥從來都沒帶過他去這種親子時間。

“公主，今天過得好嗎？” 米海爾自己喝著紅酒，“很少去這種地方吧？”

“嗯，第一次去。” 飛龍俯身，很快的親了米海爾一口。


	7. Chapter 7

最後一天的行程是遊覽大阪港。他們吃了一頓美味的早餐，就前往大阪水族館。

和世界上其他水族館差不多，裡面有著冷靜的氣氛，走在水底隧道上，看看在頭頂悠然暢遊的魚兒，米海爾緊緊的拖著戀人的手。在這種黑暗的地方，飛龍對親密舉動沒那麼抗拒。

“飛，看看，魔鬼魚呢，他像不像在笑？” 米海爾指了指旁邊那條扁扁的魚兒。

“他們有毒的。” 

“...能不能不破壞氣氛？” 米海爾握緊了飛龍的手。

看完深海魚，他們來到一個有著色彩豐富熱帶魚的地方。陶興奮的指著其中一個有著小丑魚的魚缸，“飛大人看！是Nemo呢！”

“哦？陶喜歡這個？”米海爾把小孩的頭髮揉亂，像是寵壞孩子的傻爸爸一樣說，“我們回家把整個泳池變成熱帶魚缸吧？” 

“呃...不用了，我在這裡看看就好。” 

“你不需要擁有所有你喜歡的東西的，米海爾，學學陶。” 飛龍對於成熟的侄子感到無比驕傲。

“可是我真的擁有所有我喜歡的啊。” 米海爾環抱著飛龍，“你就是我最珍貴的。”

“擁有嗎？誰說的？” 飛龍笑著，順手弄亂那頭金毛。

\---

午飯是在附近的食街解決，這裡佈置的像是昭和初期，很有特色，米海爾和陶就各自解決了兩盒章魚丸子。

吃完午飯，米海爾帶著他們上了一艘叫聖瑪麗亞號的帆船。這是一艘仿造哥倫布時期的船，比真的那艘還要大上一倍，遠遠就能看見。陶第一次坐上這樣的船，和飛龍一起，是有坐過現代的遊艇、郵輪和噴射船，但這是帆船欸！他強烈要求米海爾在他站在船舵時拍個照。

“你知道我有一艘郵輪吧？” 飛龍看著金髮戀人問。

“可是你沒有哥倫布的帆船吧？” 米海爾笑著回答，順便把美人拉過去一起拍照。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，你看起來比較像海盜。” 葉笑著幫他們拍照，怎麼看都是強行把美人拉上船的強盜啊。

海風緩緩吹著，十二月的海確實有點冷，米海爾看到戀人幾乎在發抖了，就帶著他們到船艙裡面坐著，點了杯熱飲給他。飛龍和葉安心坐著看海，米海爾則和陶繼續在船裡探險。

“老人家說小孩子不怕冷。” 飛龍看著那對笨蛋父子，“那個男人幾歲了？”

“陶有個玩伴不是挺好的嘛。” 

旅行最後一個景點是摩天輪，這個是世界最大型的摩天輪，讓乘客可以看到大阪城的全景。米海爾訂的是玻璃車廂，地板是透明的玻璃，方便乘客看腳下的景色。陶雖然一開始有點怕，但很快就被黃昏的風景迷著了。

“飛大人看！真漂亮呢！”

“是呢，這個景色很不錯。” 飛龍微笑著。

“沒有我身邊的美人那麼漂亮呢。” 米海爾偷偷親了一口。

很快，一個圈就轉完了。米海爾對葉使了個眼色，葉心神領會的點了一下頭。

他們的車廂門開了之後，葉帶著陶先下車，飛龍準備跟上的時候，米海爾突然從後緊緊抱著他，把他拉回座位上。葉看了看，無視自家老闆的尖叫聲，順手幫他們關了門。

米海爾，成功得到只有兩人的摩天輪之旅。

“你在做什麼？” 飛龍掙脫出來，移到對面的座位，翹著手，“你付了葉多少錢？”

“呃，沒有誒。這說不定是他展示忠誠的方法？” 米海爾聳聳肩，靠在座位上。

“哼，更像是對你展示忠誠呢。要我提醒一下你，葉是我的人嗎？” 

“公主殿下，我也是你的人。” 米海爾壞笑著回答。他俯身向前，掃開飛龍臉上的長髮，誰知道美人一掌打了下去。

“嗷！” 米海爾揉了揉自己被打紅的手，“飛，疼啊...”

“......” 飛龍感覺自己好像反應過度，他拉起米海爾的手，溫柔的幫他揉了一下，“沒事吧？”

“沒事。” 米海爾反手把飛龍的手拉過，十指緊扣。“和你在一起，什麼都沒問題。”

這個俄羅斯人的甜言蜜語似乎無窮無盡，飛龍覺得自己好想有點臉紅了，他別過頭看向窗外，如果看著那雙迷人的藍眼睛聽他說情話，說不定就會害羞到炸了。

車廂慢慢到達最高的地方。

“公主，能不能吻我一下？” 米海爾閉上眼睛。

“看在你這幾天的表現份上...” 飛龍輕輕笑著，靠過去，深深的吻著他的戀人。米海爾對唇上突然的柔軟質感愣了一下，很快就把美人抱著，加深他們的吻。

直到車廂再一次到達地面，他們才捨得分開。米海爾牽著飛龍的手，一起步出。

“飛大人真狡猾！我也想再坐一次！” 陶跑過來抱著飛龍撒嬌。

“好，我們回香港再坐。”

“只親了？” 葉向米海爾輕鬆的問道。

“嗯，不夠時間做點別的。” 

“葉！” 飛龍聽見他們的對話，難以置信的回頭看著他忠心的保鏢，“你們在談什麼東西！”

“摩天輪本來就是為了親嘴才建的啊。” 葉聳聳肩，米海爾表示同意。

“這是什麼外太空的常識嗎？” 美人表示無語。

美好的時光總是過得特別快。五天的旅行就這樣結束了，飛龍從來沒想過自己會捨不得回家，這次的遠行和以前的完全不同，這是他第一次和戀人一起去玩，帶著像自己兒子一樣的侄子，和最信任的保鏢，一起經歷各種新體驗。

他們從米海爾的飛機下來，就這樣和米海爾分別，俄國大佬要回澳門工作了。飛龍看看孩子和葉在努力塞行李進車子裡，他回過頭，走近直升機旁邊的米海爾。

他一把拉過米海爾的領子，輕快的吻了他。

“十分滿分。” 飛龍笑著說，“下次我對你有更高期望。”

“遵命，公主殿下。”


End file.
